


When in Doubt (Trust a Wizard to Set Everything Right) [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: Streaming, Bilbo is as stubborn as they come, Gandalf's hobbit hobby saves the day, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, and Thorin isn't making it better, soulmate!AU, unnoticed devotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All hobbits have the name of their soulmate written on their wrists. Too bad there's no one in the Shire called Thorin Oakenshield. (And too bad Thorin doesn't seem to be in the least interested by Bilbo once they do meet.)</p><p>Story written by Elenothar</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in Doubt (Trust a Wizard to Set Everything Right) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [when in doubt (trust a wizard to set everything right)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/611349) by [Elenothar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenothar/pseuds/Elenothar). 



 

Music:

"Give Me Your Hand" by Oliver Schroer, from Celtic Devotion

 

Length:

13 minutes, 41 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 13 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/When%20in%20Doubt%20by%20Elenothar.mp3)

 

Zip File, via the Audiofic Archive (MP3):

[Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/392015070701.zip)


End file.
